


Happy Friday

by StarlightAfterAStorm



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightAfterAStorm/pseuds/StarlightAfterAStorm
Summary: The end of a long week. The Mars family has dinner and Pony the Puppy is a bundle of trouble.based on a prompt from tumblr: “woah what happened while I was gone”





	Happy Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick fluff and smut on a Monday morning to get you looking forward to Friday. I did not mean for there to be smut. It just happened.

“Whoah. What happened while I was gone?”

Santa’s workshop looks like it exploded in the middle of Keith Mars’ condo.

“I know I moved out a while ago but did you already forget that it’s a Mars tradition to put up Christmas decorations together the day AFTER Thanksgiving? Not three weeks before?”

Keith walks out from the kitchen, holding a casserole dish that smells better than anything Keith Mars could have made himself. 

“I’m sorry am I missing something here? I thought dinner was just going to be me, you, and Logan.”

“It is. Alicia was here earlier helping me sort through some old things.” He gestures to the mass of open boxes and spilled Christmas decorations. “And when I mentioned dinner she put together something really quick for us and left it in the oven with strict instructions when to take it out.”

Veronica raises a brow at her dad who keeps his back turned to her, refusing to meet her eyes. 

“Uh-huh. And how often do you and Wallace’s mom get together to… apparently look through decorations for a holiday two months too early.”

Keith shrugs nonchalantly. He’s interrupted by a knock on the door before he can reply.  _If_  he was planning on saying anything. Veronica narrows her eyes at him before turning to open the door and finding her boyfriend in full uniform.

“Hey. Did I miss dinner? Something smells great.”

Veronica can’t help a smile, reaching up to press a quick kiss just at the corner of his lips before dragging him in.

“No. You’re just on time to see me interrogate my dad about his intentions towards Wallace’s mom.”

Logan makes a scrunched face.

“Do you really want to go there?”

Veronica looks at her dad and then back at Logan, seriously considering whether or not she actually wants to pry into her dad’s potential love life. Her disgust at knowing too many details wars with her curiosity and need to ferret out every bit of truth. 

“…Maybe?”

“While you two figure that out, I’m going to sit at this table and eat this whole casserole before it goes cold.” Keith’s voice filters in. 

Veronica rolls her eyes and walks over to the dinner table with Logan, hand in hand. She can figure it out after she’s eaten her share plus some of Logan’s. 

* * *

Over dinner, Keith offers some of Veronica’s homemade decorations for their new house but the two of them decline.

“Pony is getting into everything lately. I wouldn’t want any of Veronica’s past masterpieces to fall victim to a vicious vandal.”

Veronica nudges Logan’s ankle lightly with a smile tucked into the corner of her mouth. But she concedes the point.

“She did chew up what few Halloween decorations we put up. Nearly choked on one of those plastic glass sticker things? Logan freaked out and had to call the vet for an emergency visit.”

Logan nudges her ankle back and points a spoon at her face.

“Hey. You were just as worried as I was. You even rewarded her by getting her new toys.”

“Well maybe if she had enough toys around she wouldn’t try to eat the decorations.”

“It doesn’t matter how many toys you get her, you  _know_  she’ll still try to eat them anyway.”

Keith laughs and then launches into a story about how Backup had been the exact opposite. He never chewed on anything he wasn’t supposed to. One day, he’d come back from the station to a younger Veronica trying to teach Backup how to eat her homework.

Logan laughs with him and teases Veronica gently about how he’d never heard that story before. Veronica brushes him off but her smile stays in place. Her chest gets warm when she looks at how relaxed he and Keith both are. It’s a stark contrast to the very first dinner the three of them had shared together. She loops her ankle around Logan’s like they’re still teenagers trying to hide affection from her father and watches how his own smile deepens in appreciation. 

* * *

They pack up two servings to take home with them and head back to their beach house. Pony immediately jumps on them as soon as they walk in the door.

“You’d think we’d abandoned her for days instead of just a couple of hours.”  Logan observes wryly. “Come on girl. Over here.”

He leads Pony away with a rope and plays tug of war with her while Veronica puts the leftovers away and gets ready for bed. She sits on her side wearing nothing but one of Logan’s shirts and checks her email, waiting for him while he finished up and gets ready for bed himself. Soon enough Logan joins her, shirtless and slightly damp from his quick shower. He flops onto the comforter with a long groan.

“God. That meeting with my superiors took  _forever_ today.”

Veronica hums softly, climbing on top and straddling his back. She presses her palms into his shoulder blades, appreciating the firmness and wincing at the knots she can feel. She puts more pressure into the heel of her hands. 

“Poor babe. Want me to make it feel better?”

Logan groans again, this time not from exhaustion. Veronica feels the low timber vibrate through him and into her. She moves her hands slowly, putting constant pressure where she can feel the knots are the tightest. 

When the worst of it is gone and he’s lying boneless beneath her, face turned to the side and relaxed with pleasure, Veronica leans forward and kisses where her hands have just been. She works slowly from the top of his back down to the dip of his waist and back up, giving a small nip to where neck and shoulder meet. 

Abruptly, she’s dislodged as Logan flips himself over. Logan’s hands grab her at the waist and keep her steady as she re-straddles him again, feeling how hard he is already. His eyes are dark, filled with a familiar hunger and he presses a hand against the small of her back to pull her forward to meet him for a kiss on the lips. 

Veronica settles herself more fully on top of him and is just about to slip out of his shirt when she hears a small whine next to them. 

Veronica and Logan turn their head to the side to see Pony sitting next to the bed, her favorite chew toy in her mouth and her head tilted to the side. 

Veronica muffles her laughter into Logan’s neck. 

“I don’t think I can have sex with you while our puppy watches us.”

“She’s going to have to learn about the birds and the bees at some point.”

“ _Logan_.”

Veronica shifts off of him, ignoring his pout of protest. She means to give him one quick kiss but he deepens it, makes it linger until Veronica almost forgets why she’d pulled away in the first place. Pony reminds her, whining again. 

“Ok, Pony. Ok.”

Veronica points at Logan.

“You stay there mister.” 

Logan gives her a small salute while Veronica leads Pony back out into the living room. 

“Look. You have a comfy bed. A fluffy blanket. You can even choose to sleep on the couch tonight if you want to. But you have to stay out here ok? Both of your bowls are full and your dad already took you outside for a bathroom break. You’ll be fine. Now can you go to sleep for me?”

Pony drop her chew toy immediately and settles into her bed, closing her eyes. 

“Good girl.”

Veronica heads back to the bedroom and closes the door firmly shut behind her. Looking at the bed she sees that Logan has shimmied out of his sweatpants and is slowly stroking himself. He meets her eyes and grins at her, never stopping the slow slide of his hand. 

“What are you thinking about?” she asks lightly.

Logan’s grin widens and he pants a little before answering her, his voice low and raspy with arousal. 

“You. Your eyes, your lips, your tongue. The sounds you make and the way you taste and feel.”

Veronica pulls his shirt over her head and walks towards him, watching the flush on his chest deepen and his hand get faster. She sits next to him, replacing his hand with hers and kisses the grin off of his face. She breaks the kiss but doesn’t move away, lips just touching and sharing the same breath. 

“How about if we try to see if the reality can live up to your imagination.”

Logan’s laugh rumbles between them. His hands settle at her waist, urging her to drape herself over him again. 

“I don’t know, Bobcat. I have a pretty damn good imagination. Might take us all night.”

Veronica presses slow, sucking kisses to his jaw and neck while increasing the pressure and tempo of her fist, enjoying the way his eyes close and his hips stutter.

“It’s Friday and we’ve got the weekend off. We’ve got a full 48 hours to try and test out that imagination of yours.”

* * *

Just gonna add this in for... you know... science. 


End file.
